


Sometimes You Just Gotta Eat Peanut Butter On The Kitchen Counter, You Know?

by Bronzeflower



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, POV Second Person, Peanut Butter, Silly, Sitting in places where one does not usually sit, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11690229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: It's literally just Amanda eating peanut butter on the kitchen counter





	Sometimes You Just Gotta Eat Peanut Butter On The Kitchen Counter, You Know?

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just gotta write about things that happen in your mundane, everyday life, you know?

Man, you were hungry. And you should also probably get up from watching tv to take a break, so, of course, you were going to take a break to get some food. Delicious, delicious food.

When you get to the kitchen, however, you see Amanda sitting on the kitchen counter eating a spoonful of peanut butter.

“Amanda, what are you doing?” You ask, if only because she is sitting in an area where people do not usually sit. However, you were not about to start judging her because she was eating peanut butter out of the jar. You did that too.

“...I’m eating peanut butter?”

“No, I mean, why are you sitting on the kitchen counter eating it?”

Amanda shrugged as she put another spoonful of peanut butter in her mouth. Once she was done eating that, she answered.

“Sometimes you just gotta eat peanut butter on the kitchen counter, you know?” 

You did not know.

“If you say so.” You grab your snack and go back to watching bad television.


End file.
